


Mythal's Daughters

by Sairys



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairys/pseuds/Sairys
Summary: The following piece is basically a written  Head-Canon,  notes rather than story, explaining the relationship between the Warden, the Champion of Kirkwall, and the Inquisitor as told to Cullen Rutherford in the Chapel of Skyhold.  I'm sharing this specifically without giving a name to any of the protagonists so that you, the reader, can insert your own character's names, and I'm sharing it as a vehicle or skeleton outline for anyone to use it in a complete play-through of the three part game series to connect all three of your characters together.  With that in mind, there are no specifics in the lives of the the Warden, the Champion, and the Inquisitor as to what occurs in quests in the game.  Alistair and Fenris can easily be swapped out with what ever romance your personal character engages in.  This piece is simply a work to provide cohesion and connection between the characters of the three games and the fourth one that is to come. I hope you enjoy and feel free to use as your own head-canon outline to be filled in with the specifics of your own character's lives and nuances as they adventure throughout Thedas.





	Mythal's Daughters

_The Inquisitor is in the chapel confessing her past to Cullen so that he may know the truth, a disclosure if you will, before their trip to Orlais in "Trespasser." She knows she going to dissolve the Inquisition, that they have completed their purpose and it is time to lay down their arms as Divine Justinia had intended after their mission was over._  
  
_The Inquisitor also knows that with dissolving the Inquisition, it will bring the time for her and Cullen to decide where they go from here with their relationship, because if her bond with him is to grow into something more, he needs to know the truth, and the consequences. And so she begins explaining to Cullen..._

 

ANCIENT HISTORY  
  
Hundreds of centuries ago, the Maker's 1st children, then called Elvhen and His second children, Humans, warred with each other. Both races lived such long lives that today they would be considered immortal. Whether by nature or by the Maker's design, the birthrate of such long lived people was quite low or there would have been a gross overpopulation of both races as there was no disease, no infections, people healed quickly to all but the most grievous of injuries.   
  
The war waged long and the most powerful among both races were raised up by their people as their Generals. In time the people of each race raised their Generals to Kings, and then King-Gods, and then to Gods. The Elvhen leaders, or Gods were collectively called the  _Evanuris_. They were not truly gods, just extremely powerful leaders but by the time the war was over and a detente reached, their followers worshiped them for their deeds.   
  
These "gods" in their hubris began to actually believe themselves gods and along with it they belived they had all the rights to make godlike choices about their people. The phrase "Absolute power corrupts absolutely" certainly applies here as most of them abused their power over their people, all but three of the Ehlven gods.   
  
With birthrates so low, there was but one god among the Elvhen that had a child, and so was sometimes referred to as the "Mother God" and her name was Mythal. She was not the mother of the gods, just the mother of one of them. It was she, her mate, and her son that were the three that disapproved of the way they treated their people, enslaving them and marking their followers faces with the Vallaslin.  
  
The "father god," mate to the "mother god" was Elgar'nan. His disgust with his fellow leaders was so strong he walked away from them all. Mythal pleaded with him to stay, and he in turn pleaded her to go with him, but her fear for what would become of "the people" would not let her abandon them and so she stayed with her now grown-son who helped her protect the rights of the Elvhen commoners.   
  
The son of Elgar'nan and Mythal, Fen'harel, was very clever and helped his mother siphon off followers of the other gods, those Elvhen who wanted to defect and escape the abuse of the gods they had been pledged to. Fen'harel discretely moved them, one by one over a great deal of time to a safe place and removed their facial tattoos, their vallaslin, making them "free people."  
  
In time the Evanuris discovered what was happening and conspired, and then succeeded in joining together and murdering Mythal. In his grief, Fen'harel devised a way to avenge his mother and protect not only his people, but the people ruled over by the human Old Gods. He tricked them both into befriending him, trusting him, and in the end, he trapped them away, all of them, away from where they could no longer harm the free people.  
  
How he did this is a long and complicated story involving the Veil as well as the Elluvians, the mirrors they used to travel through, a story best left for another time. After this was done, Fen'harel was exhausted with his work and went into the deep sleep, called the Uthenera, as the veil was closing.  
  
Thousands of years passed as Fen'harel slept. And in this time, Mythal's spirit wandered the earth.  
  
  
When Mythal was murdered, her spirit did not travel to the beyond as the others. It was then that she first heard the voice of The Maker.

 

~~{@

 

THE MAKING OF ANDRASTE  
  
When Mythal was murdered, her spirit did not travel to the beyond as the others. It wandered the world, watching the living but unable to interact with it. It was then that she first heard the voice of The Maker.  _"Your Spirit has not traveled to The Beyond, to find eternal rest because I still have need of you to continue my work. You will return to the living, to be my hand, to continue guiding and protecting my innocent faithful."_  
  
She remembered her life as Mythal, she remembered the Maker's Words, and she remembered the screams of a babe as she was thrust back into the realm of the living. She then realized the screams were her own and she was born into an Alamarri tribe and named by her new parents, Andraste. She was a precocious child but kept the memories of her previous life to herself as she was told to do by The Maker.  
  
The rest of her life was mostly accurate by the historical accounts but with a missing addendum. We know that Andraste's sons were not of her body but of her husband's concubine, Gilivhan. When she joined the elvish General, Shartan, to free his people from Tevinter enslavement, they discovered that they knew each other from before, that Shartan was indeed Elgar'nan who like her had memories of his past life. Together they freed the slaves of Tevinter and together they had not two but three daughters. History has erased this fact, that the daughters are not those of The Betrayer, a fact that Maferath's pride could not bear.  
  
So though unwritten, this contributed to Maferath's betrayal of Andraste, he was jealous not only of the public's love of his estranged wife, but of her having a lover and daughters. When Andraste was betrayed, Shartan had his daughter's hidden away, but not before one of them had witnessed the now famous death of her mother.   
  
In hiding the daughters continued unusually long lives, aging very slowly to the point of gaining local reputations of being "witches in the wild." Two of the three had life-mates, husbands whose aging also slowed drastically when they joined with their mates. Eventually the three daughters did die and in turn, their mates and children did as well, and generations passed.

 

~~{@

 

FLEMETH  
  
When Andraste died, she remembered her death as before, and again her spirit did not travel to the Beyond to find Eternal Rest. Again she heard the Maker's voice, and this time he said to her, _"I still have need of you to continue my work. You will return to the living to be my hand, to continue guiding and protecting my innocent faithful, but this time you will do this from the shadows and you will have the help of your daughters. They will be reborn unto you and like you, will retain their memories. It is from the shadows that you will direct them, to be at the center of the storms brought about by the errors of mankind."_  
  
She was born again, this time into a family of Chastine and given the name of Flemeth. She did indeed bear three daughters and yet one more from her body. The three daughters were sent on their way to await the storms the Maker predicted, the fourth daughter was placed somewhere known only to Flemeth and myself, and then Flemeth adopted an abandoned child to raise as her own daughter, Morrigan.   
  
The first three daughters that were born to her remembered their past lives, their deaths, and the two of them remembered their life-mates from the previous life. The third daughter remembered watching in horror as her mother, Andraste, had burned tied to a stake before the Archon took pity and gave her the mercy of the sword. The fourth daughter has yet to face her storm, or even if the Maker will thrust one upon her.   Morrigan does not know any of them.   
  
The first daughter, she sent as a toddler to live with a childless couple who adopted her as their own. Soon after the couple had a set of twins to add to their family. They lived in Lotherin.   
  
The second daughter she placed as a teenager into the hands of a templar who would take her to a Circle Tower.   
  
The third was left to her own devices where she became an adult, waiting until her mother would direct her to where she was needed.  
  
You, Cullen, know all three of these daughters.   
  
The daughter sent to The Circle became a Warden.  _The_  Warden, the Hero of Fereldan. While on the path she was set upon by her mother, Flemeth, she was reunited with her husband from her previous live whose memories returned to him once the Archdemon was dead. He is Alistair.  
  
The daughter given to the couple in Lotherin escaped the Blight with her mother and younger twin siblings, one of the twins dying on the journey. They arrived in Kirkwall where you met the woman that would become The Champion of Kirkwall. With the explosion set off by Anders, the Champion's husband of her former life remembered his past, knowing now that he, Fenris, was reunited with his soul-mate.  
  
And now you sit here in this chapel, beside the third daughter of Flemeth. I remember my past life. I remember watching my mother burn on that stake. I knew I was not the Herald of Andraste because though I could not remember what happened when I had stepped from the fade, I did knew that Andraste, now Flemeth, was alive in the Arbor Wilds. My mother sent me, sensing a storm coming, expecting that this was the storm the Maker had meant for her to direct me too.

 

~~{@

 

CHOICES  
  
"Cullen, people believe that the Maker has left us. He's always been here, for those that can hear Him. I do not believe that my mother and my sisters are the only ones guided by the Maker to help this world, it is after all a bigger world than we realize within our own little boundaries.   
  
I need you to know all these things, before we continue, if we continue, because their is a real chance that you may become like Fenris, like Alistair, doomed or blessed to return into futures lives to help do the Maker's work rather than gaining the reward of eternal rest. It may sound glamorous to be one of the Maker's returning Chosen, but you are a soldier who has seen all the horrors contained in the three storms swirling around all three of Andraste's daughters in this lifetime.   
  
To remain with me, means you may be thrust into more lives with more storms and all the horrors that come with it. It is a choice you must make after serious thought, and serious prayer. It is a choice not only whether you will stay with me or go on with your life without me, it means also choosing where your spirit will go after this life. Please don't make your decision now. Consider it carefully in the coming weeks before we head to Orlais."

  
  
~~{@

  
  
After a few days, Cullen is standing on a parapet, looking down into the stable yard where the Inquisitor is working with her Hart...  
  
The Spirit of Compassion, Cole, solidifies suddenly next to Cullen, "She's right you know."  
  
Cullen exhales with exasperation, "Maker's breath, do you have to sneak up on people like that!"  
  
Cole replies quickly, "no..." Then he points to the Inquisitor, "There are others in this world, chosen to be the Maker's hands, to help the hurting, to fix the mistakes of His Children."  
  
Cullen looks at Cole thoughtfully and then again down onto the courtyard to watch the Inquisitor.  
  
Cole continues, "He tests them first." Cole swoops close to Cullen and makes close eye contact, an uncomfortable position for Cullen as Cole speaks, "YOU have been tested. Three times." Cole swoops away before Cullen can swipe at him.  
  
Cole continues at a safe distance, "Three times storms endured, three times tested and three times passed. You may ALREADY be chosen. Your decision really isn't whether you will return or not, but whether you will return to do His work with her..." Cole points to the Inquisitor, before making serious eye contact with Cullen, "...or whether you will return...alone."

 

~~{@

 

TRESPASSER  
  
_Cullen has made the decision to continue with the Inquisitor, and indeed, marries her. She is then thrust into the events in Trespasser until a final confrontation with her brother Solas. This also gives me head-canon to rectify Bioware's shameful act of maiming my character._  
  
_There is, in this head-cannon, more to the final conversation between the Inquisitor and Solas that occurs immediately after he has removed the mark on the hand and has turned his back, about to walk away through the mirror._

  
  
  
The Inqusitor still kneels on the ground with the painful loss of her hand, "Solas! Just one request. You owe me that much."  
  
"If I can, Inquisitor," he replies looking over his shoulder but still not turning towards her.  
  
"You carry a piece of Mythal within you..."  
  
Solas slightly jolts, his body stiffens and the Inquisitor continues before he can further react "how can she know this?" he wonders to himself.   
  
"Ask her...ask her if she has any last words for me," says the Inquisitor.  
  
Solas slowly turns around, "How do you know.."  
  
"ASK HER!" she shouts.  
  
"Very well," he replies, trying to recover with an air of dignity and aloofness. He tilts his head as though listening and then slowly replies, a questioning look on his face. "You are released from your promise, Beastie?"  
  
"Beastie?" The Inquisitor laughs, almost a quiet laugh of one gone mad, which furrows Solas' brows. The Inquisitor shrinks into herself and then expands into the shape of  small dragon, not unlike the larger dragon Flemeth has been seen to do. She painfully stretches out her front arm, the one missing the hand and talon and Solas watches with wide eyes as the dragon's arm reshapes, claws form solid and she stamps the newly formed leg to the ground. She shrinks again into her self, then expands into her mortal shape, her arm now intact.  
  
His eyes narrow, "Who ARE you. What promise?"  
  
She lifts her chin, "let me ask you, Solas, who are you now, really? Do you even know? When you entered the Uthenara, the veil had not finished closing. Your body rested here in the material side of the world, your spirit wandered free on the side of creation and magic, and then the veil closed. But then you awoke so many years later, and the veil was in place. You were so much weaker. It was so difficult to pull your spirit back into your body."  
  
He looks at her as though being spoken to by a child who knows nothing.  
  
"So tell yourself Solas, what happens to a spirit in the Fade when they are pulled into this realm?"  
  
"They corrupt."  
  
She nods. "Now when a spirit of wisdom is corrupted, what do they become?"  
  
He replies indulgently, "A demon of pride."  
  
She continues, "And what is the biggest distinction between a demon of Pride compared to other demons?"  
  
He ruffles at the question, not quite knowing where this conversation is going, "Often they do not realize they are corrupted into a demon."  
  
She levels a knowing look at Solas. He returns a look of mild astonishment that wars with a look of disbelief.  
  
She steps closer, her chin dipped and her eyes forward, something sparking in here eyes. "You raised the veil to protect the Elvhen from your peers. It was the last straw when they murdered your mother. OUR mother."   
  
His eyes go wide.  
  
"And what have you done now?" she continues, " Instead of living with the consequences, you think you have the right to play god with the innocents of this world, like the Evanuris did. You believe that you have the right to decide who lives and who dies to restore your people, like THEY did. You think you have the god-like right to use whatever means necessary, like THEY did. Now look at yourself Solas. What have you done? You MURDERED her, like THEY did!"  
  
He closes his eyes with the weight of her words.  
  
"You...have become...one of them. You cannot even see this in your corruption."  
  
She turns away from him and walks to the mirror she had first entered this place through, leaving him to consider her words. Will he regret his actions? Will his pride ignore her words? Will he continue his plans with regret or with prideful self-righteousness?  
  
This story is to be continued and in the meantime, the Inquisitor contacts the hidden fourth sister, born of Flemeth...  
  
...to be continued in Dragon Age 4

 


End file.
